


Long-Distance Relationship

by Jus_ad_bellum



Series: 一家三口宇宙 [5]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum
Summary: 背景是上赛季，室友哈里·威尔逊在采访中讲到他和芒特的（同居）日常生活。
Relationships: Frank Lampard/John Terry, Mason Mount/Declan Rice
Series: 一家三口宇宙 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487237
Kudos: 6





	Long-Distance Relationship

0.

托莫里发来一个链接： **利物浦小将哈里·威尔逊享受在兰帕德手下踢球**

莱斯发过去一个？

托莫里发来一个坏笑表情。

1.

_“……我和Mace总是一起，一起吃饭，一起看电影……”_

莱斯哼了一声，这就是最近自己和芒特每个电话都匆匆忙忙的重要原因——

“我和Harry在餐厅，等下发照片给你！”“我和爸爸一起吃饭，你也要好好吃饭哦！挂掉啦，再见再见！”“我和Harry去看了复联4。”“明天的休息日吗？不回伦敦的，我们要去伯明翰。”“我和Harry开车去了近郊的山谷。”“我和Fika在酒吧，太吵啦，晚点聊！” “我和Harry去撸羊！好可爱呀！”……

——他有点不道德地怀念上个赛季。

那时候芒特在人生地不熟的荷兰，每天都要打很久的电话，从开车忘记靠右走被警察教育讲到训练场上穿裆了队友；从咖啡太苦讲到理发师手艺很棒。赛季最开始，自己拼命安慰他上场时间会有的；后半程，陪他开心进球助攻帽子戏法。

有一天晚上，芒特说今天的睡前甜点是一小小块大麻蛋糕。

“我猜没什么特别之处。”

“是没什么特别之处，”他的小男孩在屏幕对面笑个不停，“但我可以假装嗑了药。”

随后的两小时里，莱斯第一次知道phone sex还能这么爽。

2.

_“……哈哈，Mace那边总是比较乱……”_

谁不知道Mace的房间比较乱。

当年第一次去做客，门铃还没响完一轮，穿着睡衣，支棱着头发的芒特跑来打开门。虽然被叮嘱无数次要先和芒特的爸爸们问好，但被扯着袖子跑上楼的时候实在来不及喊早安。

太乱了。枕头扔在沙发上，沙发垫靠着床头柜，书桌上一年级课本和漫画密不可分。毛绒玩具以左中场为核心的433的阵型排在地毯中央，作为守门员的那只泰迪熊已经下地扑救。做工精美的蓝色调俄罗斯套娃组成场边观众，变形金刚主裁看上去就要掏出红牌。角落里，半米高的积木城堡塌掉半个炮台，不清楚罪魁祸首是冬季用球、夏季用球还是欧冠用球。

芒特跳到床上，钻进被子，“快上来！快上来！小心小心，乐高砖块硌脚超级疼！”

3.

_“……我们在组织‘和我一起吃饭吧’活动，邀请队友来我们家做客，每周都会尝试做新菜……”_

真的吗？真的吗？真的吗？

莱斯反复确认记忆里在厨房或者傻站着或者故意给自己捣乱的芒特；和兰帕德一起趴在餐桌上哼哼唧唧等特里投喂的芒特；抱怨意面永远都煮不熟的芒特；出门两个行李箱，一个装行李，另一个装零食的芒特……

4.

_“……我们住在一起有利于赛场上的默契配合……”_

莱斯点开了Trainline APP又翻出德比郡官网的售票页面。

5.

尤斯顿候车室的角落，莱斯冷漠地盯着行色匆匆的旅人、环顾四周而迷茫的游客，以及那些在咕噜咕噜的行李箱之间依旧大摇大摆的鸽子。大屏幕上还没有跳出途径德比郡的火车在哪个站台。

他低头掏出手机，打开浏览器，输入“异地恋”，自动联想包括“礼物”、“建议”、“段子”和“分手”。

6.

邻座的兄弟瞥见他浏览德比郡资讯，颇为热情地凑过来问是不是德比郡球迷。莱斯不好回答是也不好回答不是，只能讲“我朋友喜欢跟着一起看看”搪塞过去。听着对方滔滔不绝少帅兰帕德如何稍显稚嫩亲切又温和，忍不住吐吐舌头。

他不得不认真思考在今明两天的何时、德比郡的何地同芒特谈一谈能避开他的老爸兼老板。

7.

莱斯看了人生中最煎熬的一场比赛。既要欣赏芒特和威尔逊确实很默契的短角球配合，又要承受兰帕德偶尔投来的可能表示“你为什么在这？”也可能表示“我就知道！”的目光。

8.

赛后，队员和教练例行向球迷们致意。莱斯有点好奇切尔西球迷看到兰帕德和德比郡球迷一起像小兔子那样蹦蹦跳跳是什么反应。他站在球员通道入口，已经打好腹稿，准备了8项异地恋相关问题和47条可能的措施。但即使出于礼貌，现在也应该等在这里打个招呼。在他身边，只有他一半高的小朋友们挤来挤去，很大声的喊“梅森！”“梅森！”“梅森！”。可能在他们眼里，梅森也是同龄人。

紧接着梅森就跑过来了，顶着乱蓬蓬的头发，离得老远就笑得比圣诞糖果还甜，超大声地喊“DEC!!!”然后隔着广告牌，踮起脚，把还没反应过来的男朋友用力一抱，蹭两下，又湿哒哒地亲了一口。

威尔逊吹了一声很响亮的口哨。

莱斯似乎看到了微笑的老爷爷老奶奶球迷，挤眉弄眼的德比郡球员，以及欲言又止的兰帕德教练。

他假装没看见最后一个。

第二天下午，莱斯顶着傻乎乎的可爱小羊帽子，穿着印有MOUNT 8的德比郡主场球衣，抱着一本全队（包括替补门将、助理教练、球衣管理员甚至主教练）签名的赛刊、一块超级超级巨大的斯蒂尔顿蓝纹奶酪、一只表情很欠揍的绵羊玩偶，登上开往伦敦的火车。

火车启动的时候，他一边朝芒特挥手飞吻，一边回味昨天晚上的羊角羊尾巴和“咩~”，一边迷茫地思考：我本打算和Mace讨论什么来着？

END


End file.
